Family Ties
by Fire The Canon
Summary: The older they get, Harry thought life was supposed to be simpler. He is about to learn that for him, life is never simple as he realises he's going to balance parenthood and grandparenthood at the same time.


_**Written for CheshireMouse for the gift-giving I am offering on my profile. Pairing: HarryLuna Prompt: Fluff**_

 _ **Written for the Months of the Year Competition. Write about a character having to balance between two aspects of their life. Prompts: (item) weighing scales, (word) perfect**_

* * *

 **Family Ties**

Luna stepped onto the scales, frowning at the number that showed up.

 _How can this be?_ she wondered. The scales had been a wedding gift from her father, when she'd married Harry a year ago. To the eye, they looked like the average Muggle set of scales used to track weight.

Truthfully, Luna had thought them to be just that until three days ago. She'd felt heavier over the past few days, like something was weighing her down. Her hands and feet and swelled, and her body ached.

Luna had never been one to worry about weight, and she'd always tell her step-daughter, Lily, as such as well. But her confusion had gotten the better of her, and she'd decided to confront her growing fear that something was seriously wrong with her. That was when she realised the scales had an element of magic.

She was just about to send a letter to her father, when a voice distracted her.

"Hey, Luna, I'm home!" Harry entered the bathroom, and Luna quickly hopped off.

"Hello," she said, forcing a smile and kissing her husband. "How was work?"

Harry rubbed his face before glancing curiously over to the set of scales he'd caught his wife just standing on. "Fine. What were you doing?"

Luna turned faintly pink. "I was just… I decided to use them. After all, Daddy bought them for us and we've never used them."

Harry smirked. "That's because you made a point of saying that beauty was on the inside and one shouldn't be worrying about how they look on the outside. Lily has taken your words very seriously and she's a strong believer in it now."

Luna smiled. "I know."

Harry dismissed the topic. "I was talking to Ron, and he suggested we come over for dinner at his. Ginny'll be there, too. Apparently she's brining around her new boyfriend."

Luna nodded. "Sounds lovely. What time?"

"Seven," Harry said. "Will be nice to have an adult night without the kids whining about being bored, or why does Uncle Ron have to live in a Muggle town where they can't play Quidditch."

Luna nodded again. "It will be nice."

…

Luna's heart sank when Ginny made her big announcement that night. She'd been dating Logan MacMillan for eighteen months now – fifteen months privately, three months openly – and they were now expecting.

A glance at Harry told Luna that he was shocked, but delighted for his ex-wife at the same time. "Lily'll be delighted if it's a girl," he said, giving her a hug. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Ginny," Luna said, also giving her a hug. "I'm really happy for you."

Ginny was glowing as her news seemed to please everybody. They weren't young anymore, all with teenage children. Luna's own sons were so independent, she rarely saw them. If they weren't at school, they spent their holidays with their father, globetrotting for creatures not yet discovered.

Harry's children shared their time between their parents, but they, too, were growing up.

The fact that Ginny was once again carrying a child was welcoming news to the Weasley and Potter families.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he and Luna arrived in their fireplace later that night.

"Yes, of course," Luna said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry shrugged. "You went awfully quiet when Ginny gave us her news. Obviously it's a shock, because we're all in our forties now, but I'm happy for her. Ron tells me it took her quite some time to truly recover from our divorce."

Luna smiled. "It's wonderful news for her. There'll be another baby in the family."

Harry grinned. "Yes, Molly will be delighted. Another grandchild." He kissed Luna. "You coming to bed?"

Luna nodded. "One moment. I just need to check something." She left Harry in the living room and headed up to the bathroom. Perhaps the scales were lying.

…

"You're going to be a grandmother?"

"Seems the case," Luna said, looking up at Harry. "You know, I did teach my boys to be careful when it came to love. And Rolf went through many talks about the urges, but to not get carried away."

Harry laughed. "Urges…."

Luna looked back down at the letter she'd received from her youngest son, Lysander. It was brutally honest, and he had left little to the imagination about how he had managed to get his girlfriend, and also Harry's niece, pregnant. He'd also informed them that Lucy was planning on going through with the pregnancy, and in seven short months Luna would be a grandmother.

"Another Weasley," Harry said.

Luna nodded. "Another Weasley."

…

"This is the fifth time this week I've caught you on those scales."

This time, Luna didn't bother to hop off. She simply stared at the numbers it was showing her.

Harry came over to her. "You're perfect the way you are."

Luna's eyes didn't move from the scales. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you."

Harry's hands dropped from where he'd been holding her waist. "Yes?"

"How do you feel about becoming a father again?"

There was silence. Luna lifted her eyes, finding her husband's expression one of surprise.

"A… father again? Well, truthfully, I haven't thought about it. You have your boys, and I've got my three. When we're together that's nine in total. And Ginny is expecting another, so my kids will have another sibling. I just assumed that now that I'm forty-two, those days were behind me. But, if you're thinking about it, then I suppose… is this why you've been so worried about your weight lately? Are you afraid that if we do decide to have a baby, I won't want to see you get bigger? Because, I've been through it three times with Ginny. Honestly, it doesn't bother me. I'm fine. It's –"

"Harry," Luna said.

"Yes."

"I'm already pregnant."

"Oh."

"These scales aren't just ordinary scales. They tell us other things. Like whether you're getting sick, if you carry the dragon pox virus, if you're pregnant…."

Harry squinted at the little box on the scales. "Expecting," he read.

"Look closer," Luna urged.

Harry almost had his nose pressed to the box now. "Girl." He looked up. "We're having a girl?"

Luna nodded. "Daddy invented these scales. He combined the pregnancy spell with the gender spell and placed them into this – along with other things. I spoke to him just yesterday. He said he thought they'd come in handy one day."

A smile had crept on to Harry's lips. "I'm absolutely delighted that we are having our own baby!" He helped his wife from the scales and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't wait to tell everyone!" He stopped.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Lysander… that means that we'll become grandparents at the same time we become parents… again…."

Luna nodded.

Harry frowned. "And I thought life was supposed to be simpler the older we got."

Luna smiled. "Life is never simple," she said. "You should know that."

Harry kissed her. "So, now we need to balance our parent duties with our grandparent duties," he said.

"Can you do it?" Luna asked.

Harry grinned. "I can do it," he assured her, and he kissed her again.

* * *

 _ **This is in the same verse as my fic 'When It Happens, It Happens' so if you're interested in reading that, please do. This one occurs after that one.**_

 _ **Er, I'm sorry it's late, CheshireMouse. It was for my May one. I got really busy in May :( I still have three months of the year left, so if you would like to be one of those three last people, please send me a PM with at least three characters/pairings and at least three prompts you'd like to see. **_


End file.
